


Say Something

by SereneHighness



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s03e15 High School Poppycock, F/M, Kissing, Not Happy, One Shot, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, they're terrible at communicating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneHighness/pseuds/SereneHighness
Summary: What would have happened if Lucifer had let Chloe kiss him during their prom dance in High School Poppycock?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been bored at home for the past month so I decided I would try writing some fanfiction. This is my first ever fic so I'm nervous about posting, but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Any constructive criticism is welcome. :)

“I can’t believe you did this,” Chloe marvels.

Lucifer does not reply. Truthfully, he can’t believe he’s done this either. In the thousands of years he has existed, he has never planned a night like this for any woman. His relationships with humans have always been about sex. But Chloe is unlike any human he has ever known. If any woman deserves to have their prom night, it is Chloe.

As the music begins playing, Lucifer takes Chloe into his arms, placing his hands on her waist. Initially, there is space between them, but that space disappears as Chloe molds herself closer to Lucifer, taking his left hand in hers. Their eyes lock, and Lucifer’s breath hitches at how beautiful Chloe looks. A soft smile graces Lucifer’s lips. She is Heaven-sent indeed. They sway along to the music like that, basking quietly in each other’s presence, never taking their eyes off each other.

In time with the music, Lucifer dips Chloe. “Thank you, Lucifer,” Chloe whispers.

Chloe’s eyelids lower as she brings her face closer to his, and Lucifer freezes. _She’s about to kiss him_. He desperately desires to give in and let her kiss him to her heart’s desire. All he needs to do is not pull away.

Lucifer knows he shouldn’t let her do this. By allowing this to happen, he is falling right into his father’s trap, and this can only end in pain, both for himself, and for Chloe. He could care less about bringing pain upon himself, but he would do anything to avoid hurting her. His mind continues screaming at him that this is wrong, that he should withdraw, yet his body remains frozen, utterly enraptured by Chloe as she presses her lips softly against his.

Kissing Chloe is an otherworldly experience unlike any he’s ever had. Her lips are tentative and exploring. Initially, he doesn’t reciprocate, but when Lucifer lifts from the dip to stand upright, she follows him, never breaking the contact. And that’s all it takes to break his resolve.

Bringing up his hand to grasp the back of her head, Lucifer deepens the kiss. His tongue traces the seam of Chloe’s lips demanding access, which she immediately grants. He kisses her hungrily, like a drowning man finally coming up for air. For all the eons he has existed, Lucifer has been starved of true intimacy, and his soul demands that he milk every ounce of comfort from this experience as possible. Hands begin to wander, as they continue to devour each other.

Lucifer loses track of how long they remain like that, lips locked, hands exploring the shape of each other’s bodies over their clothes. The sound of their breathing mixes with the music that he’s long since stopped paying attention to. He could stay like this forever and be content, but eventually Chloe gets other ideas. She slides her hands over his shoulders trying to push off his jacket, and he briefly interrupts their kissing to help her remove it then resumes his worship of her mouth. Chloe’s next action is to undo his necktie and start unbuttoning his shirt, and Lucifer tenses at the new development. Sensing his hesitation, she breaks the kiss, pressing her forehead against his.

“Is this okay?” Chloe breathes shyly.

Lucifer should say no. He should push her away and offer to walk her outside to her car like a gentleman before they reach the point of no return, but the desire to feel her skin against his is overwhelming. How could he deny her what she so clearly wants? Especially when he wants the same? 

After a pause, he replies, “It’s fine.”

Chloe still seems unconvinced. Lucifer dips his face toward her’s, pressing their lips together once more in an attempt to quell her uncertainty. Chloe melts against him, and after a moment resumes her work of undoing the buttons of his shirt, never breaking the kiss. When she finally finishes the last button, he helps her remove the offending garment, granting her access to the planes of his body. She touches him everywhere she can reach, trailing her soft hands across his abs and up his pectoral muscles, over his shoulders and down his back, before suddenly pulling back, her face wrinkled in shock, hands pushing against his shoulders.

Still dazed from their kissing, Lucifer is briefly confused at her unexpected withdrawal before realization sets in. _His wing scars_. How could he have forgotten? The last time she saw him shirtless, he still had them. Now they’re gone. Lucifer’s mind searches for an explanation for their disappearance that she would believe, but he comes up empty. Chloe’s hands on his shoulders are insistent that he turn around, and he goes where she guides him, his body sighing in defeat as he turns. 

“Your scars,” she exclaims, “They’re gone!”

His back now fully exposed to her, Chloe’s hands gently probe the segment of his shoulder blades where his scars had been, where his wings now lay hidden. He tenses at the contact, fists clenching at his sides but makes no move to stop her. Lucifer has never enjoyed touches on that particular part of his body. When he still had the scars, some of his lovers had shown sexual interest in them, but he would always distract them by drawing their attention elsewhere. He doubts this technique would work on Chloe, unfortunately.

Chloe’s movements are soft and tender and _so gentle_ against his back, and Lucifer has never felt more vulnerable in his life. 

“What happened to them?” Chloe questions, bewildered. 

Having had enough of her touches, Lucifer turns back around. “It’s a long story,” he huffs, “One I am not in the mood to tell.”

“Okay,” she replies, her voice barely above a whisper, “I’m sorry.”

The look she gives him is one of empathy. He’s not accustomed to people caring, and it’s too much for him, especially coming from her. No longer comfortable with their proximity, Lucifer separates himself from Chloe and walks over to the bar then selects one of the bottles to pour himself a drink. Body hunching over, he downs the bitter liquid before moving to pour another. Chloe watches his movements, concern twisting her face. 

“You know I’m here for you, right?” she says.

Lucifer looks up at her. Her lips are swollen from kissing and her hair is frizzed in all directions, and she has never looked more beautiful. He doesn’t know how he ever earned this woman’s affection. He certainly doesn’t deserve it. 

His lips struggle to form a tight smile, as he tries to hide the hailstorm of emotions he is feeling. “I know,” he replies, attempting to regain his typical confident demeanor, “I’m going to retire now for the night. Call me when you have a new case?” 

In one gulp, Lucifer finishes his drink and moves to pick up his jacket and shirt from where they’re strewn beside Chloe on the floor before heading toward the stairs leading out of Lux. Chloe opens her mouth as if to say something. _Please say something, anything_ , he thinks, _Give me any reason not to leave_ , but no words leave her lips. 

Lucifer reaches the top of the stairs, and though it pains him, he exits Lux, never looking back, leaving Chloe alone.


End file.
